evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Third Angel
The Third Angel (第3使徒) is an Angel appearing in the Rebuild of Evangelion tetralogy, making its first and only appearance in the second movie. Profile "]]The Angel was excavated from permafrost (how it got there is not divulged) and captured by NERV. Subsequently, it was contained in deep freeze in Bethany Base's Cocytus facility, where it was subjected to thorough experimentation and analysis, eventually reduced to nothing more than "some bones", its core, and mechanical additions. Most curious among the latter is the "pseudo entry plug"As designated in production drawings. See: Evangelion 2.0 Complete Records Collection. dangling from the Angel's neck section. The Third Angel's range of powers include eye-facilitated explosions and concentrated energy beams, levitation, and using its halo as a cutting device. Its original physical appearance is unknown, as the Angel was "analysed" after excavation, presumably a dissection of some sort. What remains of the skeleton are skull, spine, and insectoid limbs. The Angel has very long neck and tail sections, with a deeply curved, bulbous vertebral midsection, held in alignment by a gold-plated brace, to which the limbs (four arms and four legs) attach. The skull possesses three mandibles and houses the core. Battle At the beginning of 2.0, the Angel escapes from Cocytus, probably released by Kaji as a distraction to facilitate his escape with Nebuchadnezzar's Key. Completely untouched by the lineup of tanks speeding beside it outside, it promptly enters the Styx Shaft and begins its ascent to the top of the base. The provisional Unit-05, piloted by Mari Makinami Illustrious, is deployed and quickly intercepts the Angel. The Eva's initial lance strike is dodged by the Angel, and it proceeds to the Styx Shaft's outer perimeter unfettered while Mari struggles to turn the Eva's "dead weight" around. Using its halo, the 3rd Angel slices through the Limbo Area's outer hull and levitates to Bethany Base's rooftop, Acheron. While the Angel is scaling an Angel-sealing hex pillar, Unit-05 catches up and impales it through the mock entry plug. This disables the Angel for only a moment, and it swiftly retaliates with an optical beam to one of the Eva's legs, and soon follows up by excising the legs altogether. Mari, struggling against depleting battery power that makes her unable to synchronize with the Eva's prosthetic limbs properly, is forced to yield control of one arm to the Eva itself, and together they crush the core. Unit-05's self-destruct activates right as the 3rd Angel dies, and both they and the top of Bethany Base go up in two giant blazing crosses. Mari is ejected seconds prior to the explosion, allowing her to bid farewell to her Evangelion. Trivia *No official name has yet been announced for the Third Angel, but it is often referred to as "Tunniel" by the English-speaking fandom. The name derives from the first sightings in trailers, where little about the Angel could be discerned aside from the fact that it was in the same tunnel-like space as Unit-05 (eventually learned to be the shafts of Bethany Base). *The Third Angel's appearance has vague similarities to Gaghiel. Both are long, horizontally-built Angels with relatively small limbs, large jaws, and a Core in the back of their mouths. *The song that plays during the fight between Unit-05 and the Third Angel is named "At The Very Beginning". References ru:Третий Ангел Category:Angels Category:Rebuild of Evangelion